


Steve's Secret

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve has a secret and only Bucky knows.





	Steve's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a romantic at heart.

“Is it selfish of me to go?” Steve asked Bucky for the fourteenth time.

“We’ll be fine. Me, Sam, Rhodes, the spider boy, Clint, Wanda - we can all take care of things.”

“I’d marry her if she were here.” They both knew it wasn’t Peggy he meant. 

Bucky touched his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, man. I know you loved her.” 

“She was the one constant from the day I met her. She taught me to be a man, not just a hero.” 

“Go find her,” Bucky told him.

He found her and married her, and Bucky never told his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
